Iron Wind
by DJ Bunny
Summary: G1: A Youngling, daughter of Ironhide, is on a crazy adventure in the Ark. What happens when she runs out into the forest without anybot with her? Read on to find out! I suck at summaries... o3o


Iron Wind (One Shot)

Authors Note: I got bored... So I wrote this one shot. :D Anyway... I don't own Transformers, I only own Swiftwind...

~{-READ AUTHOR NOTE AT END-}~

Warning: FLUFF!

A little Youngling ran along the Ark, giggling as a Mech chased her.

"Now where's that Younglin'?" the red and grey mech smiled.

The little one giggled again, hiding.

"Well, ah think that ah should just give up an' abandon her," Ironhide mumbled, secretly holding a small grin.

The little Youngling shrieked and ran from her hiding spot, hugging onto Ironhide's leg.

"Don't leave me an' abandon me, Daddy!" the little Femling whimpered. Ironhide laughed and hoisted her up into his big arms.

"Swiftwind, I'd never leave ya, understand?" her Sire murmured softly into her audio receptor.

"Uh-huh," Swiftwind nodded her head, burying her little face plates into his chassis.

"Good, now let's get some Energon, huh?" Ironhide smiled. His little daughter nodded her head with enthusiasm. He grinned, rubbing her head affectionately.

"Run along, an' to the REC room, ah'll catch up with ya," Ironhide let her slide down, giving her a light push with his big servo.

Swiftwind ran ahead and into the big room. She spotted a black and white saboteur with a bright blue visor.

"Jazzy!" she squealed, tackling what she could.

"There's mah favorite Younglin'!" Jazz laughed, picking her up and twirling in the air with her.

He set her down, shaking his helm. "What's up?" he grinned.

"The ceiling you dummy!" Swiftwind giggled.

"Ah meant whatcha doin'?" Jazz tilted his helm.

"Oh, um, Daddy and I was getting some Energon, but he told me to run ahead here," Swiftwind bounced slightly.

Jazz saw the movement and smiled, "Want me to get ya some Energon?"

"Yes!" Swiftwind squeaked, then dropped her helm. "Yes, please..."

Jazz grinned, sliding his servos under her arms and lifted her up, balancing her on his hip.

Jazz picked up two Energon cubes after walking to the dispenser. He struggled slightly to balance a Youngling and hold her with one arm, and balance two Energon cubes in the other servo.

Swiftwind picked up one Energon cube, giving him some help.

"Thank ya," Jazz smiled, walking to a table. Strangely, no one else was there. It was pretty much very late, past the Youngling's berth time.

He sat down, setting Swiftwind on his knee plate. Jazz started sipping his Energon cube, while Swiftwind took her cube in both servos, taking big gulps.

Jazz laughed slightly at her disturbed face, which was screwing up into different expressions.

"My slagging tanks hurt, Jazzy," Swiftwind whined, clutching her tanks.

"Swiftwind, what did ah say 'bout cursin'?" a voice from behind them rumbled sternly.

Swiftwind looked up to see her Sire, Ironhide, standing there with his servos on his hip joints.

"Umm... Nothing?" she giggled nervously. Ironhide's stern gaze gave her the chills, making her fiddle her thumbs, staring at the ground.

"Now Swiftwind, ya know what ah told ya," her Sire growled slightly. She jumped, shrinking back.

"No cursing because it is bad and insulting," Swiftwind mumbled.

"That's mah lil Femling," Ironhide smiled, picking her up. Swiftwind snuggled close to him, burying her face plates into his neck wires.

"But you curse all the time," she mumbled through his neck wires.

He froze, and nearly face servoed if he had any free servos left.

"Don't talk back to me, Swiftwind," he told her sternly.

"Sorry," she snuggled back into him, Ironhide rubbing her back struts.

Jazz coughed slightly, turning around. "Ah better be goin', an' here's her Energon cube."

Ironhide murmured his thanks, carrying the tired Youngling out of the REC room.

He walked to their shared quarters, the floor scattered with data pads. There was a desk with a seat only, a berth in one corner, and a smaller one in the other. In the smaller berth was a metal ninja looking stuffed toy, and a thermal blanket. In the larger berth was just bare, since Ironhide could radiate heat better than his Youngling.

Ironhide walked over to the smaller berth, laying Swiftwind down in it, pulling the thermal blanket over her. She murmured something in her recharge, twitching and clutching unclutching her servos.

Ironhide smiled slightly, leaning down, his lip plating ghosting over the top of her helm.

He went over to his berth, and lied down. He soon fell into the servos of recharge.

~The Next Day! ;)~

Swiftwind woke up first, crawling out of berth. She looked over to the larger berth where Ironhide was snoring. She tilted her black helm, running over to his berth.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Swiftwind shouted at him.

He didn't even twitch...

Swiftwind growled in frustration, stepping back. She started running towards him, and cannonballed on top of him.

Ironhide let out a groan, and a growl. He looked over to see Swiftwind sitting on his broad chest.

"Good morning, Daddy!" she giggled.

"Good mornin'," Ironhide groaned, then yawned.

"I'm going to the REC room!" Swiftwind called, running for the door.

"Wait! Don't go without me goin' with y-" Ironhide was cut off.

She was already out the door.

Swiftwind ran down the hallway pretty fast. She took a sharp corner, bumping into a white and green leg.

"Woah there!" a voice shouted, almost tripping.

Swiftwind looked up and saw a in between 'tall' and 'short.' He was white, red, and green with a face mask and helm fins that flashed when he spoke.

"Sorry, 'Jack!" Swiftwind squeaked.

"It's alright, Swift," Wheeljack smiled behind his mask, leaning down and helping the Youngling up.

"Uhm, 'Jack?" Swiftwind looked up at him.

"Yes?" Wheeljack's helm fins flashed, leaning down on one knee and looking at Swiftwind.

"Why do you wear a mask?" she asked innocently. Wheeljack froze, groping for the right words.

"I... Uh, I'll show you," he murmured, unclamping his face mask.

Swiftwind stared in awe as he revealed the many scars and deep wounds on his face. One scar went from his cheek and down, splitting his lip. Another scar went through his cheek, as many others were scattered.

(A/N: Sorry, just my theory on why Wheeljack wears a face mask. :3)

Swiftwind gazed in awe, "How did that happen?"

Wheeljack's face saddened. He looked away, then back at her curious bright blue optics.

"It's the war, Swiftwind, we try to protect and shield you from it, but we can't," he sighed, slipping his face mask back on.

"Why can't you ask for peace and use the kicked turbo puppy optics on the Decepticons?" Swiftwind tilted her helm.

Wheeljack slightly chuckled, "It isn't that easy,"

"It works on Daddy!" she protested.

"Well, your Sire is a big softie when it comes to you," Wheeljack smiled.

"Watch, I'll go make peace with the Decepticons!" Swiftwind dashed for the entrance, only for Wheeljack to wrap one arm around her torso and pull her close.

"No, Swift, you'll get offlined if you go near them," Wheeljack murmured sternly into her audio receptor. "They don't care if you're a Youngling or not."

"Yes, Wheeljack," she said quietly, snuggling up to him.

Wheeljack smiled, rubbing her helm affectionately.

"Go to the REC room and get some Energon, you're probably hungry," he smiled once more.

"'Kay!" With that, Swiftwind dashed off.

She ran into the REC room, slid under some unlucky Mech's legs, got an Energon cube from the dispenser, under another unlucky Mech's legs, and finished with a cannonball onto the couch.

"Starting on park ours, huh?" a voice said from beside her.

"Bumblebee!" Swiftwind tackled the short Mech beside her.

In return, 'Bee head locked her and gave her a noogie.

"Ah! 'Bee!" Swiftwind yelled, struggling to get out.

"Say Uncle!" he laughed.

"Aunt! Cousin! Nephew! Niece!" she shouted, kicking her legs like crazy.

"You're missing one!" Bumblebee sung out, continuing the noogie.

"Uncle!" Swiftwind cried out.

Bumblebee stopped nooging the Youngling, releasing her.

Swiftwind rubbed her helm furiously, "That hurt, Beepers..."

"Don't call me Beepers," Bumblebee frowned.

"Beepers!" she sung out.

Bumblebee gave her a death glare, then a devilish smirk.

"Oh no," Swiftwind tried to make a dash for it, but Bumblebee, who the Authoress now nicknamed Hornet, snatched her up.

"Curse you, Authoress," Bumblebee grumbled.

A human with glasses and an owl hat appeared out of nowhere, glaring with her arms folded.

"Stop breaking the fourth wall!" she snapped, disappearing.

Bumblebee devilishly held the struggling Femling on his lap, tickling her sides like no tomorrow.

"Ah! No, Bee! Bee! Stop! Ah! Bee!" Swiftwind giggled, squirming.

"Never!" he howled.

Swiftwind spotted her Sire leaning on the doorway of the REC room.

"Daddy! Help!" she cried out, giggling again when Bumblebee mercilessly tickled her sides and pedes.

"Nah, this is amusin'," Ironhide grinned.

"Traitor!" Swiftwind howled.

Bumblebee cackled evilly.

"Sizzling Cybertron, you're easy to torture!" he laughed.

(A/N: Wth, I'm listening to Brick House and the lyrics just said, 'She's mighty mighty! Just letting it all hang out, ain't holdin' nothin' back!' o_O)

"Please Bee! I'll never call you Beepers again!" Swiftwind giggled again, wriggling.

"Promise?" Bumblebee grinned, tickling under her arms.

"Yes! Yes! Promise!" Swiftwind howled, laughing.

Bumblebee stopped his unmerciful torture, letting her up.

~Ironhide's POV~

Watching them, Ironhide laughed. He shook his helm and walked over.

"Drink your Energon, Swift," Ironhide told her, and went to get some himself.

He looked back to see his daughter gulp down the Energon, tell Bumblebee something, and dash away. Bumblebee ran after her, but soon came back panicking.

Ironhide ran over worried, "What happened?"

"Swiftwind... She said she was going to the ocean, and that is where the Decepticons have their base!" Bumblebee said real fast, gasping for breath afterwards.

Suddenly Red Alert ran in.

"Decepticons spotted in the forest," he yelled.

Ironhide's spark nearly stopped.

His little Swiftie was out there...

~Swiftwind's POV~

As she walked into the forest, Swiftwind hopped a fallen tree covered with moss. A canvas of trees was spread high above her grey and blue helm, blowing gently against the breeze that blew softly in the forest. The small Youngling spotted a deer.

Or was it a deer?

Swiftwind giggled excitedly, chasing after the 'deer.' She dodged a tree, jumping across a murmuring stream. She slipped on some moss and fell in.

"Ah!" Swiftwind cried out.

The 'deer' stopped, turning around. It walked through the trees towards her.

Swiftwind panicked when she seen it.

That was one tall deer!

Dumb Authoress, that's not a deer...

Swiftwind gasped, staring up at a robot, just like her.

The Cybertronian stared down at her, red optics glinting.

"W-who are y-you," Swiftwind stammered, stepping back.

"Hmm, a little Youngling out here all alone?" it smirked. Swiftwind took a step back.

She gained up her strength, and asked more boldly, "Who are you?"

Swiftwind now made out his wings, clearly a Seeker.

"Hm, Starscream, true leader of the Decepticons!" he bellowed.

"Uh, okay," Swiftwind tilted her helm.

A taller and strongly built grey Mech emerged from the trees, his optics a blood red shade.

"Starscream, you traitorous scum bag!" the Mech snarled.

The Mech Swiftwind learned to be Starscream cowered slightly, narrowing his red optics.

Swiftwind's ocean blue optics widened when the grey Mech's cannon flared to life, making whirring noises.

She cried out when the loud boom of the fusion cannon sounded, and the scream of the Seeker.

The grey Mech turned around at the cry of alarm close to him.

Swiftwind cowered against a tree, whimpering when he laid his blood red optics on her small form.

The Mech sneered slightly, "Well, looks like we have company..."

"Uh, who are you?" Swiftwind tilted her head.

"That idiot was wrong, I am the leader," the Mech growled slightly.

"I asked your name, dummy," Swiftwind grumbled.

"You dare call me that?" he snarled.

Swiftwind jumped back slightly, true fear flooding her circuits and optics as the Mech advanced on her. She ran for her life, jumping fallen and moss covered logs, and dodging trees.

Swiftwind looked back to see if the Mech was still following her.

He was so close to her...

Swiftwind shrieked, running faster. She jumped onto a tree, struggling to drag her way up.

The Mech rolled his optics in annoyance, flying up easily. He snagged the Youngling by the scruff bar, flying back down.

"Let's make this easy, Hm?" the Mech smirked.

Swiftwind whimpered, nodding her head slightly.

"Hmm, what side? Decepticon or Autobot?" he spat out the last word with venom, a dangerous glint in his blood red optics.

"Not telling you!" the Femling growled.

The grey Mech narrowed his optics, "Well, I'll just find the symbol..."

Swiftwind squeaked when he flipped her around, looking around her frame. She bit her bottom lip plate as he drew closer to where her symbol lie.

The Mech looked on the bottom of her left pede.

"Aha... Autobot," he drawled, flipping her up right, causing her to whimper at all the sudden movements taken to her.

"Please don't kill me..." Swiftwind whimpered, burying her face in her servos.

The Mech looked amused, before growling lowly when a yell sounded from the woods.

"Swiftwind! Where are ya?"

"Daddy! I'm here! Help!" Swiftwind cried out, struggling in the Mech's grip.

Ironhide came into view, gapping at the sight.

"Megatron!" he snarled.

The Mech known as Megatron gave a menacing snarl. Swiftwind struggled, kicking, everything to get away.

"Help, please!" she cried, trying to get away.

Swiftwind widened her ocean blue optics when Megatron aimed his fusion cannon at her spark chambers.

"Don't ya touch HER!" Ironhide roared, charging with an all new strength flooding through his circuitry. He tackled over Megatron, quickly catching his Youngling.

Swiftwind clung to his chassis, burying her face plates in them. She sobbed into his broad chassis as her Sire ran with her through the forest.

As the volcano with the Ark crashed halfway inside came into view, Ironhide ran harder.

He skid to a stop at the door, punching in the code before running in.

Swiftwind still clung on, crying into his broad chassis.

Ironhide rubbed her back struts, murmuring softly into her audio receptor in Cybertronian.

He walked slowly along the hallways, holding the weeping Youngling close.

"I-I'm sorry, Daddy! I-I-I didn't know that there were 'Cons i-in the f-f-forest!" Swiftwind sobbed out, burying her face in his neck wires now.

Ironhide kept rubbing her back struts. "Ya didn't know, sweetspark, just don't go out without another Autobot wit' ya, alright?"

"O-okay," the Femling whimpered, nodding. Ironhide smiled, kissing the top of her helm.

He walked along the halls, arriving at their shared quarters. Ironhide punched in the code on the pad, walking in.

Swiftwind was slightly sobbing, reduced to hiccups. Ironhide sat down on his berth, placing the Youngling in his lap, embracing her again.

"I have to tell you something, Swift," Ironhide sighed.

"W-what is it?" Swiftwind hiccupped, wiping her optics.

"Well... Soon you'll have to go out into the battlefield and fight," her Sire explained sadly.

"But I don't want to!" Swiftwind wailed, curling up against him.

"You have to, sweetspark," Ironhide sighed.

"Okay..." the Femling sighed back.

"I love you, Swiftwind."

"I love you too, Daddy..."

The End?

Authors Note: Okay, I worked DAYS on this, like nearly a month. xD Anyway, should this stay a One Shot or become a story? You choose!  
Okay, slightly important thing...

I'm working on When Freedom Comes and Solid Love, but I'm having trouble on what happens next. Please send me suggestions! Their greatly needed! If you want the stories to continue, help me please... I can't manage on my own. o3o  
Thank you for reading this all, please Review, but all do, please I hope you enjoyed..

SHOULD THIS BECOME A STORY OR STAY A ONESHOT? YOU DECIDE!


End file.
